Drabble me this
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by writing prompts from all over, starring our favorite detectives, Elliot and Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Law and Order: SVU or the prompts below. I found them on Pinterest which I also don't own. These prompt-based drabbles are for enjoyment only.

 **"** **Kisses are just the beginning"**

Two on her left cheek. Four on her right cheek. Six on just her forehead. Yesterday ended with three on her chin. Today began with one on the lips. Kisses as sweet as these are just the beginning they both realize. Once this line has been crossed there is no turning back. Still, the partners cannot, nor will not stop themselves from indulging. Her lips are his ultimate addiction. His lips are her undoing. They risk it all every single time: their jobs, their reputations, and even their nearly two decade friendship to indulge every single day.

So today finds them, as usual, plotting their escape. When the moment is perfect they sneak off, citing a "much needed break from these mounds of paperwork". The roof is the spot of choice today. They have a roster of spots to choose from depending on the day, time, their current location, and who is around. No words are needed as they emerge onto the windy roof top and instantly embrace. She smiles lovingly at him as they draw nearer and nearer; he returns the smile until their lips meet.

From the doorway their Captain watches two of his best detectives kiss each other with everything they have. The pair is completely unaware that they have been followed this time, along with the fact that their boss has long ago grown suspicious of their little disappearances. He knew that this day would come; he is surprised that it didn't happen sooner. Still, the Captain lets out a tired sigh then heads back inside. Shaking his head as he walks, he thinks to himself how kisses are just the beginning.

 **"** **What rested in his pocket would change the rest of their lives."**

Elliot has had it in his coat pocket for two weeks now. He is waiting patiently to reveal it to the world. There is no way he is going to proceed any less than cautiously. He has way, way too much to lose now to do so otherwise. Every time he pulls his coat on or shrugs it off, the solid object in his left pocket makes contact with his side reassuringly. Olivia almost discovered it on Monday. She could not find her keys and started to reach into that pocket, hoping to borrow Elliot's. But, he spotted the keys on the far end of her desk just as her finger tips grazed the opening of the pocket.

Today finds Elliot, Olivia, several uniforms as well as the CSU team on the banks of the Hudson searching frantically for a much needed missing murder weapon or their latest case. A sharp wind blows violently off the icy water. Olivia is chilled to the bone, having lost her coat in a foot case just prior to this search. Shivers run throughout her body on their own accord as she scans the rocky shore. Noticing this, Elliot removes his coat and wraps it snuggly around his partner. Olivia smiles great fully in return then returns to the task at hand.

A while later, Olivia spots an abandoned cooler turned upside down amongst the rocks. Bending down to get a closer look, something hard pokes her in the side. She reaches into Elliot's left coat pocket and removes a small red box. The elegant script on the lid takes Olivia's breath away. Opening it, the object inside sends shivers down Olivia's spine and butterflies rising up in her stomach. All she can do is stare down at the most perfect engagement ring she has ever laid eyes on. Sensing a familiar presence before her, Olivia looks right up into Elliot's eyes.

"You weren't supposed to see that yet." Elliot states simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **I don't own Law and Order: SVU, Hannibal Lecter, or Maya Banks and her book,** **Safe at Last.** **The following is for enjoyment purposes only. This prompt was taken from page 6 of Maya Banks'** **Safe at Last.**

"Soft Weeping. The sound of pain and despair. And it broke his heart."

Resisting the urge to rush recklessly up the steep flight of stairs, Elliot forces his body to move slowly, step by step, gun drawn, as the blood pounds in his ears. He makes no audible sound as he ascends, barely tamping down the urges to bolt forward to the room where she is being held and make that bastard pay with his life. He pauses, finally at the top, and takes a deep, yet shaking breath, trying to steel himself for the anguish he is about to witness. The sounds are growing louder, breaking his heart evermore. He cannot handle hearing these sounds escape her; his body trembles in anger with each moan and weep. Yet, there are no signs that back up is here. Elliot is all alone as he is about to face his worst nightmare.

Turning to the right, a long, dim hallway stretches out before Elliot. There are seven doors from which he has to choose. She is behind one of them with that bastard. Inching down the hall, Elliot presses his ear to the ancient oak of each door searching for signs that she is inside. He knows he should have stayed put in the foyer and waited for backup. They are on the way, but how far out is unknown. His mind is screaming for him to stop and wait. He isn't wearing a vest, he only has one clip, and it is common knowledge amongst all the law enforcement agencies across the country that the man Elliot is seeking is by far the most dangerous wanted man alive, though Elliot knows he will not be alive much longer. Elliot's heart meanwhile propels him onward; he must try, for her, if only for her. Reaching the last door at the very end of the hall, Elliot hears a moan escape her. With every one, it is evident that she is growly weaker and weaker; she will not last much longer. Dropping to the cold wood floor Elliot tries, unsuccessfully, to peer under the door at the room beyond it. Rising now to his feet he whispers a prayer then reaches for the door handle.

The sight before him will haunt Elliot in his darkest hours until his last living breath. Olivia, bloodied, bruised on every inch of exposed skin, and paler than humanly possible hangs limp by chains on her wrists fastened to the exposed rafters in the high ceiling. She does not acknowledge Elliot's presence. Instead she stares far off beyond him, too far gone from pain and exhaustion. Elliot stands frozen staring at his partner. He wants to cry, scream, vomit, and break the bastard in half all at once.

"Nice of you to join us Detective. I was just about to start on the main course."

It is then that Elliot notices that they are in a large kitchen with an attached dining room. An elegantly set cherry table sits on the far side of the large room. Classical music plays from an antique record player.

"Drop the knife Hannibal! Now!" Elliot screams.

"You know I can't do that Elliot. I've been slaving away on this meal all day, and all I have left is the last piece of the main course" Hannibal Lecter replies calmly.

"Drop it Hannibal! Last warning!" Elliot continues on

Elliot does not take the shot, not yet. Hannibal has his knife on Olivia's abdomen, delicately tracing an invisible pattern on her delicate flesh.

"Her kidneys would make an excellent main dish. It'd go perfectly with the sides I have prepared" Hannibal continues on unfazed as he continues caressing her skin, deciding exactly where to make the incision.

Elliot holds his ground and waits for the perfect shot. Suddenly a thought hits him. This is how Olivia must have felt when Gitano had the shot gun to his head all those years ago. A chill runs down his spine; he shakes the memories of that fateful day in the warehouse off.

On second thought, I've got a taste for brain" Hannibal states.

At the very moment Hannibal sweeps his arm upward towards Oliva's head Elliot fires a single shot that strikes Hannibal in the chest. The knife clatters to the hardwood floor while Hannibal face plants next to Olivia.

Elliot bolts to his partner. Frantically he searches for a way to remove the chains. Seeing that he needs a key he rushes to Hannibal's corpse and searches his person. Finally fishing a key from an inner pocket of his jacket he now rushes back to Olivia. Fingers trembling Elliot first removes the chains from her feet then her hands. Olivia crumbles into Elliot once her arms are free then they both sink to the floor just as Munch, Fin, Cragen, and a team of uniforms rush into the room, way too late.


End file.
